Secrets of the Heart
by WickedForGood13
Summary: How "Ever After" might have been different had Danielle told Henry the truth at Amboise.
1. Chapter 1

_I have to tell him_ thought Danielle. _I can't deceive him any longer. He deserves the truth._

"Your Highness," she began.

"Henry," he gently corrected her.

"Your Highness," she continued. "I am not who you think I am. My name is Danielle de Barbarac and I am but a servant."

"WHAT?" Henry was furious. "Why did you lie to me? What are you after? Is it my money, my title? What?"

In fear, Danielle dropped to her knees at his feet, sobbing.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, for everything. The day I threw the apple at you, I did not recognize you. I never dreamed that we would meet again. When you saw me in court, I was there to rescue a fellow servant, Maurice. He had been a second father to me. My own father died when I was eight, leaving me in the care of the Baroness."

At this point, Henry's curiosity got the better of him. "The Baroness is your mother?"

"My stepmother, Your Highness. She cared nothing for me and turned me into a servant in my own home. For the next ten years following my father's death, I worked the land the Baroness neglected. I was given the work of a servant and treated as one."

"Why would she do that?" asked Henry, his curiosity, once again, getting the better of him.

"I suppose it's because when he died, I was the one he said "I love you" to, rather than the Baroness, who had been his wife for all of two weeks. The Baroness resented me because of this. When it was clear my father was dead, the Baroness stood and was held by Maurice, who she recently sold to pay her taxes."

"The selling of servants will be outlawed when I am king," declared Henry.

Danielle smiled at the ground, pleased to hear Henry taking an interest in the running of his country. She continued her tale, "With the money you gave me for my silence, I dressed as a courtier and went to save Maurice. When you followed me, I didn't know what to do. If I told the truth, I would be put in the stocks. So, I gave you my mother's name—Nicole de Lancret. Again, I never thought we would meet after that. Then at the lake, I almost forgot myself. I went to kneel, before remembering that I was a Comtesse."

"I thought that was what you were trying to do. I recall thinking it strange that a comtesse should feel the need to kneel to me. Why did you run away?"

"Your Highness, I ran away because my step-sister, Jacqueline, was calling for me."

"I see," murmured Henry. "Next was the market, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness. You almost discovered me at the market. I threw a chicken in your face out of shock. You were the last person I expected to meet there."

"And then came the monastery," said Henry, filling in the blanks.

"Yes. Earlier, you'd been talking to my friend, Gustave. I was hiding behind a haystack and threw away Leonardo da Vinci's flying contraption when you mentioned it. I ran to my house because, by this time, I'd fallen in love with you and I wanted to spend more time with you. That you'd be willing to share something as extraordinary as the monastery with someone you'd only known a few days intrigued me."

"You intrigued me," countered Henry.

Again, Danielle smiled at the ground before continuing, "The gypsies were threatening you and I had to save you. You were, and are, more important to me than my own life. I know that I must die for having deceived you, but I want you to know that last night was the best night of my entire life."

Danielle continued to kneel at Henry's feet, waiting for his verdict.

When Danielle had first started speaking, Henry shook with anger at her deception and betrayal. Now, he shook with anger at how she had been treated. He was also ashamed at how he had acted, causing her to feel the need to grovel before him. He loved her. Danielle, Nicole, it made no difference. All Henry knew was that he loved the woman at his feet.

He looked down, prepared to see her cowering in fear of his wrath. What he saw instead made his blood boil. Danielle was indeed cowering, but Henry's attention was drawn to her back which was oozing blood. He saw how someone had tried to stop the flow of blood, but it had continued to seep through the fabric binding it and was now staining Danielle's dress.

"Danielle," he asked in concern. "What happened to your back?"

He heard her breath hitch, as though embarrassed at him seeing her like this, before she said, "Nothing of importance, Your Highness."

"Not important?" Henry was incredulous. "Your back is covered in blood and you say it's not important?"

"It _isn't_ important. It's the least of what I deserve for having deceived you."

Henry closed his eyes in shame, that she should think herself deserving of such a brutal punishment.

"Danielle, look at me," Henry whispered, for Danielle had been speaking to the ground the entire time.

When Danielle refused to do so, Henry knelt down and tilted her chin up, cupping her face in his hand.

"Danielle," he said again, doing his best to convey the sincerity of his feelings for her. "It makes no difference to me what your name is. Nicole and Danielle are one and the same. I love _you_."

"You love _me_, Sire?" Danielle could hardly believe her ears. "After what I've done?"

"Yes," Henry said simply. "And the name's Henry, if you don't mind. Now, sit up and tell me what happened to your back."

Slowly, body aching from bending over for so long, Danielle sat up. She continued to look at the ground, refusing to meet Henry's caring gaze.

Sighing, she began. "I slept late this morning. After last night, I was exhausted. When the Baroness woke me up, I refused to make breakfast, instead going back to sleep. When I finally got up, I was outside filling the water bucket when Maurice's wife told me to get inside quick. I arrived to find Marguerite trying on my mother's dress, the one I had intended to wear to the ball. Several days before, the Baroness had told me that I could accompany her and her daughters to the ball if I behaved and did all my chores. The Baroness now informed me that after my refusal to make breakfast, I wasn't going anywhere. I asked if they thought their games and intrigues were going to win them a crown. Marguerite accused me of being jealous. She also insulted my mother, who had died giving birth to me. I punched Marguerite and proceeded to chase her around the house. We arrived in front of a fireplace where I had left the copy of Utopia that my father had brought me on his last trip. Marguerite held it over the fire in order to coerce me to hand over my mother's shoes, which I had held on to while punching her. The Baroness arrived and told me to consider carefully—my father's book or my mother's shoes, though neither would save me from sound lashing. I handed over the shoes, only to have Marguerite throw my father's book into the fire. The Baroness then had me whipped which is why I am now before you with my back covered in blood."

Henry could only stare at Danielle. _She's been through so much_ he thought.

He slowly held out his hand for her to take. She looked between his hand and his face, silently asking if he was offering what she thought he was offering. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"I offer you my hand, and with it, the world," he declared.

"Oh, Henry," Danielle said, taking his hand with tears in her eyes.

Henry stood, pulling Danielle with him, before carefully putting his arms around her, mindful of her injuries.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that, Danielle," he said. "I promise, the Baroness and her daughters will suffer." There was a note of finality in his voice.

"Not Jacqueline, Henry. Please, she was the one that tended to my back this morning."

"You are too kind, Danielle," Henry smiled down at her, before guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms, while trying to calm his rage at the fact that the Baroness had whipped the love of his life.

After a moment of silence, Henry stepped back, only to get down on one knee before Danielle and take her hand in his.

"Danielle de Barbarac, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He waited with bated breath for her answer that would determine his happiness.

"Yes, Henry. Oh, yes. A thousand times yes."

Henry stood and picked Danielle up, twirling her in a circle before setting her on her feet once more.

"Come," he said, taking her hand. "We must tell my parents."

Danielle paled.

Henry noticed her fearful expression. "They'll love you," he reassured her. "Just as much as I do."

"But, Henry. I've deceived you. And by deceiving you, I've deceived them as well. They have every reason to despise me."

"Nonsense," scoffed Henry. "I love you. That's all that matters."

When Danielle remained frozen where she was, Henry came back to her. "They aren't going to hurt you," he said softly. "And even if they do, I'll be there to protect you. I promise."

A single tear streaked down Danielle's sooty face. Henry wiped it away, covering his own hand in soot. He gave her a devastating smile, at which point she laughed through her tears.

"How can I resist that look?" she asked.

"You can't," replied Henry.

Serious again, Danielle asked, "What have I done to deserve you?"

"The question is not what _you_ have done to deserve _me_. Rather, what have _I_ done to deserve _you_? I've always shirked my duty, having no desire to be king. You've lived with the burden of running an entire household, yet you've never backed down. Because of you, I've been changed for the better and can now see ways in which I can improve the lives of my people—starting with you."

Henry now cupped Danielle's face in his hands and bent down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Danielle threw her arms around Henry, pouring her very soul into the kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, when the two came up for air.

"I love you too," he replied. "Now, are you ready to meet my parents?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sire," she replied playfully.

"I'll be right by your side," he promised her.

They shared a smoldering look before setting off for the palace.

_**So, what do you think? Should I continue with this? Let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**As there have been several inquiries as to why Danielle appears to be dirty, as though she were at Le Pieu's, I'll explain. The simple reason as to why Danielle appears to be dirty is because she has been kneeling on the ground at Henry's feet, thus getting her clothes, hands, and face dirty. That's all. Satisfied?**

As Henry and Danielle neared the palace, Danielle began to shake with fear.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked Henry, worriedly. "What if they throw me in jail for deceiving you?"

"That's not going to happen," Henry said firmly, gently placing his hand on the small of her back. "I won't let them. They want what's best for me and for the country—and that's you."

Danielle took a steadying breath before following Henry inside. She didn't miss the stares and barely concealed whispers that she was getting. She understood. After all, she was still wearing her servant dress and she was covered in soot and grim, as well as blood.

"Henry," she whispered. "Why didn't you let me change and clean myself? I can't face your parents looking like a servant, despite the fact that that's what I am."

Henry turned on her, looking almost angry.

"No," he said fiercely. "You are NOT a servant. You may have been treated like one, but that's not who you are. You are a kind, caring, intelligent young woman that my parents and the entire country are going to fall in love with, just as I have."

He swiftly leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

When Henry pulled away, he was smiling for he'd managed to leave Danielle speechless. Her eyes were closed but he could tell that she was dazed. He stroked her face.

"Come, my love. It's time."

Wordlessly, she nodded, taking his hand and following him into his parents study.

"Father, Mother," Henry began. "This is Danielle de Barbarac. She was pretending to be Nicole de Lancret, her mother, to avoid punishment for dressing as a courtier in order to rescue a servant who had been a second father to her."

The king and queen's attention was captured immediately.

"What do you mean, pretending to be a courtier?" bellowed Francis.

Henry moved in front of Danielle protectively. "Father, Mother, let me explain. Her father, a merchant, died when she was eight years old, leaving her in the care of her stepmother, the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent. Since then, she has been relegated to the status of a servant."

The king and queen both made sounds of distress at hearing of Danielle's plight.

Henry continued, "We first met the morning of my attempted escape. She called me a thief, for I had "borrowed" her father's horse. She threw an apple at me before recognizing me. I gave her money for her silence, money that she used to free a fellow servant, Maurice. We met again in court and I begged her to give me a name, any name. It was then that she gave me her mother's name, Nicole de Lancret, and gave her the title of "Comtesse." We continued to run into each other and, over time, fell in love."

The queen smiled at hearing of her son finally finding love. Although her own marriage had been arranged, she still believed in true love and had always hoped that Henry, unlike her, would be given a choice when it came time to marry. It sounded as though he had made his choice.

"Yesterday, I invited Danielle to accompany me to the monastery after which our carriage broke down and we encountered some gypsies that I had previously met on the day of my escape attempt. Having a grudge against me, they were threatening me when Danielle stepped in and demanded that they return her things and provide her a horse. Jokingly, the leader of the gypsies said she could have anything she could carry. She secured his word on that and then carried me away, thus saving my life. We spent an enjoyable evening together with the gypsies before I brought her home. Before saying goodnight, I asked her to meet me the next day. When we met this morning at the ruins at Amboise, she admitted to me that she'd lied about her identity. To me, Nicole and Danielle are one and the same. I love her, this wonderful woman standing beside me, and I've asked her to be my wife."

Henry motioned to Danielle, who had remained silent all this time, eyes on the floor, afraid of meeting the sure to be disapproving eyes of the King and Queen.

"My dear," said the Queen, approaching Danielle with her arms outstretched. "We are in your debt for saving our son's life. Thank you."

So saying, the queen embraced Danielle, only to have her, once again, cry out in pain.

"What is it?" asked the Queen, alarmed.

"Mother, Danielle's been hurt by the Baroness. It's my fault, thought."

"No, Henry," interrupted Danielle, with tears in her eyes, both from the pain of the Queen's embrace and from the fact that Henry was blaming himself for her current circumstance.

"We were out late last night, not returning until nearly dawn. I over slept. When the Baroness and my stepsisters woke me up, insisting that I make them their breakfast, I refused, telling them, 'You have two hands. Make it yourself.' "

At this, the King let out a burst of laughter, trying to recover by pretending to be coughing.

Danielle continued. "I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, I went outside to fill the water bucket. Maurice's wife called me inside. When I got there, my stepsister Marguerite was trying on my mother's wedding dress that she had left to me. The Baroness informed me that Marguerite would be wearing the dress to the ball. Previously, the Baroness had said I could accompany her and her daughters to the ball if I behaved and did all my chores. She now said that I couldn't go, as my refusal to make breakfast was most definitely not behaving. Marguerite then insulted my mother, callously informing me that she was dead. I punched her, sending her flying over the bed. I then chased her around the house. We arrived in front of a fire place where I had left Utopia, my father's last present to me. Marguerite held it over the fire to coerce me in to hand over my mother's shoes, which I had been holding when I punched her. The Baroness arrived and said that I should consider carefully, though neither my father's book nor my mother's shoes would save me from sound lashing."

Both the King and Queen gasped at this statement.

"I handed over the shoes, only for Marguerite to throw my father's book in the fire. I was crying and the Baroness was restraining me in order to keep me from trying to retrieve the book from the fire. She then had me whipped."

At this point, Danielle turned around, allowing the royals to examine her back.

The King and Queen were speechless. For such a young woman to be so severely punished was unthinkable. Danielle's back was criss-crossed with bloody stripes that stained her dress an even deeper red. Her hair was drenched in blood as well, for upon Henry's examination of her back, her hair had been let down and she'd yet to pin it back up.

The King now spoke. "We'll have a doctor tend to your back right away, Danielle."

She turned around again. "You mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Why would you be in trouble?" The King asked in his most gentle voice, sensing that Danielle needed kindness.

"I deceived your son, and through him, you. Surely I am to be punished?"

"Nonsense," said the Queen. "Our son loves you. We would never harm the one he loves. Besides, you had your reasons for acting as you did. You're a loyal, protective, sensitive young lady and it will be our honor to welcome you to our family."

"Thank you, Your Majesties," murmured Danielle, overwhelmed at their kindness and acceptance.

"Please, Danielle. You're going to be a part of the family. In private you may call us 'Mother' and 'Father,' " said the Queen, reaching for Danielle's hands to pull her out of the deep curtsy she had sunk into at hearing that she was not to be punished.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father," said Danielle, trying the foreign words on her tongue. She decided that they had a nice ring to them.

"Our pleasure, Danielle," the King added. "Now, I suggest you have a doctor look at your back right away. We can't have our future daughter-in-law getting infected."

Henry took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, as he led her out of the room.

Danielle turned once more. "Thank you," she said, running back towards her future in-laws and hugging them, an act that they carefully returned, being mindful of her back.

Danielle then returned to Henry's side, walking off hand in hand with him.

The King and Queen watched the young couple depart and were reminded of when they were younger and soon to be married, as Henry and Danielle were. They smiled contentedly at their son's new-found happiness before turning back to business of state that could wait no longer.

**Well, I think this is officially a multi-chapter story. I'm considering writing up to their wedding night, obviously including their wedding. Thoughts and comments are appreciated. And any particular event you think I should cover, please let me know. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Henry kept Danielle's hand firmly encased in his, as he led her up several flights of stairs to a room near his that would now be hers.

They arrived before an ornate door.

"Close your eyes," whispered Henry.

Danielle looked questioningly at him, but complied with his request. For added effect, Henry placed his own hands over Danielle's eyes, before opening the door and guiding her inside.

Taking his hands away, he said, "Open them."

Danielle did so, slowly blinking at the light pouring in. The bed was big enough for three or four people. The windows' curtains were drawn to let in as much light as possible and the view was spectacular, overlooking the beautiful gardens and walkways.

"Oh, Henry. It's wonderful. It's so light and open. I haven't been in a room like this in ages. I'm usually up so late that I fall asleep in the ashes from the fire. That's why I love being outdoors—I feel free."

Henry shut his eyes against the pain. A simple room and Danielle was acting as though he'd given her the greatest gift in the world. He promised himself that he'd make up for the years of neglect that she had suffered.

He moved behind her, carefully place his arms around her waist and pulling her against him, before resting his head on her shoulder. He gently kissed her neck. Her response was to turn around, still within the confines of his arms, and kiss him with as much enthusiasm as she could.

Foreheads touching, Henry broke the comfortable silence.

"I'll send for a doctor to tend to your back," he whispered. His voice was choked with emotion.

"Henry, it isn't your fault," Danielle said, trying to reason with him.

"If I'd gotten you home sooner…," Henry voice trailed off, trying to think of something he could have done to prevent Danielle from being in her current situation.

Danielle scoffed. "There was nothing you could have done. This wasn't the first time. The Baroness is always looking for reasons to hurt me."

Danielle soon realized that this was the wrong thing to say.

Henry went white with rage and began to shake.

"You mean," he said in a surprisingly calm voice, but a voice that Danielle could tell was concealing his true emotions, "that the Baroness has whipped you before?"

"Yes, Henry," said Danielle, a little fearful of her soon-to-be husband.

Henry realized this and came to stand before her, taking her in his arms.

He explained, "Merely touching you calms me down."

Danielle relaxed into his embrace.

"You make me stronger, Henry," she confessed. "The Baroness's attempts at getting a reaction out of me failed, for I was thinking of you. In my mind, I escaped to a paradise where I was with you. In our paradise, there was no pain, no lash of the whip, only us."

"Oh, my darling. I promise, I'll see that your paradise becomes a reality. We'll build a paradise here on Earth together."

"Oh, Henry. I love you."

"I love you too, Danielle."

They kissed, before Henry pulled away, insisting that a doctor be summoned instantly to tend to Danielle's back.

"For tonight at the ball, I intend to introduce you as my fiancée," Henry vowed.

"Oh, Henry…," Danielle's voice trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears and shining with love for him.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Henry.

The doctor entered, pausing to bow to Henry, before turning towards Danielle.

"Is this the patient?" he asked.

"Yes. She…Her situation…," Henry struggled for adequate words that would describe what had happened to Danielle.

"I was whipped," Danielle stated bluntly, interrupting Henry's rambling.

The doctor's eyes widened visibly, for Danielle was seemingly a first class girl. For someone of her status to have been whipped…

"Would you mind allowing me to examine your back?" asked the doctor, assuming that was where the lady's injuries were.

"Not at all," murmured Danielle.

She turned around, allowing the doctor access to her back.

The doctor sucked his breath in at the extent of Danielle's injuries, for beneath the current red welts were scars from past injuries.

"I see that this is not the first time. About how long has this treatment been going on?" asked the doctor, concerned for the lady's health.

Danielle shot a nervous glance at Henry, before closing her eyes and taking the plunge. "Ten years," she finally whispered.

She heard the doctor suck in his breath again, while she heard a strangled cry of disgust come from Henry's direction.

She was suddenly wrenched out of the doctor's reach and pulled into Henry's crushing embrace. It seemed as though Henry were attempting to remove all her pain and take it on himself.

After several moments had gone by and Henry's hold had yet to lessen, Danielle whispered to him, "Henry, the doctor's waiting."

It was with some effort that Henry managed to release Danielle.

"Of course. My apologies, Doctor."

"Not at all, Your Highness," replied the doctor, smiling understandingly at him.

"My Lady, I must be allowed to remove your dress to see the full extent of your injuries."

"Of course, Doctor."

Danielle turned around again and felt the fabric being pulled from her shoulders until she was only standing in her slip.

"Would you lie down on the bed please, on your stomach? I have my bag with me and there is some ointment and bandages in here. You'll soon be healed, Danielle."

"Thank you," she whispered.

When Danielle's dress had been pulled away, Henry wasn't sure whether he could watch. When her back was fully revealed, Henry was forced to clench his jaw and clasp his hands firmly behind his back to avoid completely decimating the room. Deep red welts seemed to be practically carved into her back. He couldn't imagine anyone being able to hurt his beloved angel, yet the Baroness had proven perfectly capable. Henry swore that the Baroness and Marguerite would pay for making Danielle's life a living hell.

At the doctor's application of the soothing ointment, Danielle shivered slightly. She promised herself that she would not cry out, just as she had not cried out during the actually whipping. She would not cause Henry even more pain.

She winced slightly as the ointment hit a particularly deep cut, but kept silent.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor packed up his bag, saying that he had done all he could for Danielle.

"The rest is up to her," he directed at Henry.

"She's a fighter," Henry said with a smile. "She'll pull through."

With a parting bow, the doctor left.

Henry and Danielle were now left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle was afraid. She was afraid of Henry and his reaction. Now that he knew the extent of her injuries, not to mention how long it'd been going on, she was afraid that he would change his mind about marrying her. She was afraid that he wouldn't love her anymore.

She sat up, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She sensed Henry still standing by the door after having shown the doctor out.

Suddenly, Danielle was looking into Henry's beautiful eyes. He was kneeling before her, holding her hands in his.

He gently kissed her rough, calloused, work-worn hands, before once more looking up at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"I'm thinking that now that you've seen me as I really am, you won't want me anymore," Danielle said truthfully.

"Not want you?" Henry was incensed that she could even think something like that. "Danielle, I love you and nothing, not even your past, is going to change that."

Danielle threw herself on him. "Oh, Henry. I love you, but I'm afraid."

Henry couldn't believe it. His beautiful, strong, and courageous Danielle was afraid?

"Afraid of what, my love?"

"I'm afraid that fate will tear us apart. I'm a commoner, you're a prince. The two don't mix."

"Danielle, look at me." Henry cupped Danielle's face in his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You were denied your natural birthright by your step-mother. By birth, you should have been a noblewoman, not a commoner, as you just referred to yourself as. As a noblewoman, we would have met and talked and possibly fallen in love and no one would have questioned us. I understand your fears. Having been raised as a commoner, it's only natural for you to be afraid. But, Danielle, I love you. Not your title or status, but _you_. And no one, nothing, is ever going to change that!"

Henry now stood, pulling Danielle with him.

"I love you too, Henry," Danielle whispered softly.

Henry smiled down at her with a look of such love and devotion as to draw her eyes to his. Danielle gasped at the expression on his face. The love shining out of his eyes overwhelmed her.

"The past is the past, Danielle. Let it go and focus on our future together."

Danielle could only nod, overcome with emotion and feeling nothing but love for Henry.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and Henry complied.


	5. Chapter 5

After kissing for a few moments, Danielle reluctantly pulled away.

"Henry," she whispered, knowing what she was about to say would spoil the mood.

"Yes, love?" Henry asked, slightly dazed.

"Henry, I want to go back for my mother's wedding dress. I want to wear it to the ball tonight and I want to be married to you in it."

"Danielle, no. The Baroness will do something worse to you if she catches you."

"She won't catch me, darling. I'll go when everyone's gone. And even if she does, I have you on my side. She can't do anything to me without getting in trouble with you—and the law. She values her position too much to do anything to jeopardize it. To say nothing of Marguerite's chances in court."

Henry sighed. "When could I deny you anything? Alright. You can go retrieve your mother's dress. But I will accompany you, along with my Captain of the guards, in case something goes wrong. You are more precious to me than anything, including my own life."

Danielle never thought she would hear such words directed towards her.

"Oh, Henry. I love you so much. Thank you. I know my parents would have adored you."

"As mine adore you."

The two kissed again, Henry's hands gently caressing Danielle's back. His touch wasn't gentle enough, however, for Danielle's breath caught as he touched a sensitive gash on her back.

Before Henry could say anything to take the blame again, Danielle forced a smile on her face. "I'm fine, Henry. Really."

To convince him, she leaned up and connected their lips again.

"I love you, Danielle," Henry whispered fiercely, conveying all that he was feeling through his words to her and through their lips.

"As I love you," Danielle said between kisses.

Reluctantly pulling away, Danielle turned to dress herself.

Noticing what she was doing, Henry exclaimed, "You can't wear that. It's torn and bloodied."

"But it's all I have, Henry," said Danielle.

Turning to a closed door, Henry opened it. "Now I'm sure there must be something for you in this room."

He emerged, holding a midnight blue velveteen gown, with silver stars sewn throughout.

"Oh, Henry. It's beautiful."

"I imagine it will look even more so on you. Try it on."

Carefully, Danielle took the dress from Henry. Slipping it on, she gasped at the sheer luxury she felt in wearing such a dress.

Henry was left speechless as Danielle turned around for his approval.

"Danielle…," his voice trailed away. "There aren't words to describe how beautiful, gorgeous, and simply stunning you look at this very moment."

And indeed, there had never been a lovelier woman. The midnight blue of the dress complemented Danielle's mahogany locks perfectly. The stars sewn on brought out the sparkle in Danielle's eyes. The dress itself showed off Danielle's body, falling in all the right places and accentuating her curves.

"I think," Henry began, after closing his mouth, which had dropped open, "that I won't be the only man vying for your attention tonight."

"But you'll have it. I could never spare any man but you a single glance."

Henry took her hands, pulling her to him.

"I love you. Never doubt that," he said, before sealing his words with a kiss.

Danielle melted. She could feel her knees go weak.

_Thank goodness for Henry's strong arms supporting me_, she thought.

_I promise to tell her I love her every minute of every day. She's suffered so much in her life. I intend to see that she is loved for the rest of her days_, thought Henry.

Struggling to form a coherent thought, Danielle managed to say, "We should go. The Baroness will most likely be at the market, selling anything that will fetch a price."

"Why should _she_ go? And why should she worry about selling anything?"

"The Baroness has a system: she ignores the manor, blames me and the other servants for her debts, and still pretends to have money to burn."

"Well, then. Let's away," said Henry, gallantly offering Danielle his arm.

Smiling, Danielle took it and allowed Henry to lead her to the stable.

"I thought you'd prefer to select your own horse," said Henry with a smile, watching Danielle go from horse to horse, petting noses here and there, giving pats, and generally bonding with every horse she came in contact with.

"Any horse, Henry?" asked Danielle, stunned.

_I've never seen so many gorgeous creatures before_, she thought. _Except for the man standing in front of me_, Danielle amended with a smile.

"Any horse," Henry confirmed.

"Well then, I'd have to choose this one," said Danielle, coming to rest outside the stall of a young filly, black as inky night with a star in the middle of her forehead.

"Her name's 'Wishing Star,' " Henry informed Danielle.

"A pretty name for a pretty horse," said Danielle, cooing at Wishing Star.

"This is my horse," said Henry, motioning to a magnificent stallion resting in the adjacent stall. "That is, when I'm not borrowing your horse."

They both smiled at the memory of their first meeting.

"Let's saddle up," said Danielle. "That is, if Your Highness is able to saddle his own horse."

"You'd be surprised at the things I can do. I'm not a complete dolt."

"Ah, so you admit that you are partly a dolt?"

"Never!" exclaimed Henry, laughing at his bride-to-be's antics.

Leading their horses out into the courtyard, Henry and Danielle were met by Laurent, the Captain of the Guards.

"Laurent, this is Danielle, my fiancée," said Henry, introducing his long-suffering babysitter to his future wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Danielle," said Laurent, bowing from his seat in the saddle.

"Likewise, Monsieur," said an ever courteous Danielle.

"I have been foisted onto Laurent my entire life. He has watched me grow up and tattled on me more times than I care to recall," said Henry, engaging in pleasant conversation on the way to Danielle's former home.

"Was Henry much of a troublemaker, Laurent?" asked Danielle, curious as to what her soon-to-be husband had been like as a child.

"Was? He still seeks to cause as much mischief and mayhem as he possibly can!" exclaimed Laurent.

Once Danielle's laughter had subsided, and Henry had ceased to defend himself, Laurent continued. "Of course, these last several days have seen a remarkable change in him. I believe _you_, Mademoiselle, are the cause of his sudden interest in ruling and bettering the lives of his people."

"Thank you for your compliment, Monsieur, but I choose to believe that Henry would make a fine ruler with or without me in his life."

"Nonsense! I can't imagine ruling without you by my side," interjected Henry, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Thank you, Henry. I can't imagine my life without you either. Well, I can—but I don't want to."

"Then don't. I'm here now and I have no intention of leaving you. Ever."

"Good. I'll hold you to that," said Danielle with a smile.

Their hands remained interlocked for the rest of their journey.

Finally, Danielle announced, "We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for how infrequent my updates to this story have been. I, unfortunately, haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Also, I've had to study for several important school exams. However, I have a break coming up and should be able to write more regularly.**

The trio sat atop a hillside, looking down over the land that rightfully belonged to Danielle.

"I can see why you remain inspired to work the land, Danielle, even when you must be exhausted. It's beautiful," said Henry.

"It was my father's dream," Danielle replied. "I've sought to keep that dream alive, to keep _him_ alive, by honoring the land that he cherished."

They sat in silence for several more moments, before Danielle dismounted, saying, "I should go now. I'll be back soon."

Henry dismounted as well, kissing Danielle with as much passion as was in his body.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"Always, Sire," she replied, smiling to let Henry know that she was using his title to tease him.

Henry returned the smile, waving as she turned and walked away.

"She'll be fine, Henry," Laurent encouraged him. "Her 'family' can't do anything to her when she has you on her side."

"That fact doesn't stop me from worrying," said Henry. "The Baroness had her _whipped_, Laurent. You have not known heartache until you have seen the love of your life in pain, kneeling at your feet in a dress stained with blood."

Laurent was shocked into silence. He'd had no idea that Danielle had been through so much.

Meanwhile, Danielle made her way carefully towards her father's house. She entered through the servant's entrance and was accosted by Louise and Paulette.

"Mistress," they exclaimed. "Where have you been? Are you alright? Suppose the Baroness sees you dressed like that?"

"To answer your questions," said Danielle, smiling slightly at her friends' reactions. "I've been with Henry—"

"The prince?" they gasped.

"Yes. We are engaged and I went with him to meet his parents—"

"The king and queen? What were they like?"

"They were very kind. They welcomed me with open arms, even though I had deceived their son. They even asked me to call them 'Mother' and 'Father' when in private!"

"How wonderful!" the two exclaimed, sharing a look of pride at how far Danielle had come from the rough little girl she had been to the poised and refined young lady she now was.

"As for your other questions: I'm fine. And if the Baroness sees me, I have Henry on my side. She wouldn't dare go against the crown."

"That's true. But what are you doing here?"

"I came for my mother's wedding dress. I intend to wear it to the ball tonight, when the engagement is to be announced, and I want to be married to Henry in it."

"Come with us," they said, going to either side of Danielle and guiding her. "We hid it so that Marguerite couldn't have it. That dress is yours and no one but you shall wear it!"

"Louise, Paulette, thank you!"

The two led Danielle to their room, where they pulled away a loose stone to reveal the beautiful gown, carefully preserved and waiting for Danielle.

"It's yours, Mistress."

"Thank you, so much. I'll be back. The Baroness won't always have you under her thumb. You all will be free, soon enough."

"We thank you, Mistress, but you'd better hurry if you don't want to be discovered."

Danielle nodded, understanding that time was of the essence.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," she assured the two women, who, for all intents and purposes, had become like Danielle's mother to her.

Danielle had just turned to leave when she heard a clatter from the front of the house.

"She's back!" Danielle whispered. Surprisingly, her first thought wasn't for herself but for Henry. Surely Henry would be able to see the Baroness's arrival and would be worried for her sake.

"Out the back," urged Paulette.

"Hurry," added Louise.

"Give Maurice my love," said Danielle, before exiting through the servants' entrance, at the same time as the Baroness and her daughters entered through the main door.

Walking purposefully through the grounds, yet being careful to remain undetected, Danielle arrived presently at where she had left Henry and Laurent.

Henry immediately gathered her into his arms. "I saw the Baroness drive up. I was terrified for you, my love."

"I'm alright, Henry," Danielle reassured him. "I got the dress and talked to Paulette and Louise. I told them that soon they'll be free from the Baroness's tyranny."

"That they will, my darling. Danielle, I love you."

"I love you too, Henry."

And then the two shared a kiss so full of love and a promise for the future, that Laurent was forced to shield his eyes from the passion emanating from them.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to the palace was silent.

Laurent was contemplating what he'd learned about Danielle's past life.

Henry and Danielle were communicating with their eyes, telling the other how much they loved them and how they were grateful to be together.

Their arrival was, thankfully, treated without much fanfare. However, Leonardo da Vinci, surprisingly, was the one to be waiting for them.

"Danielle, my dear, it's wonderful to see you again," he said, smiling genuinely at her.

"Signore," said Danielle, sinking into a curtsy upon dismounting.

Leonardo gazed at the woman before him. "Rise, Danielle. You have no need to kneel before me, for I have known all along who you are."

Danielle shot to her feet at this statement. "You…did?"

"Well…not precisely. But I knew who you weren't."

"What gave me away?" asked Danielle, sensing Henry coming to stand beside her.

"Your shoes, that day in court, were too big. Any legitimate courtier would have had proper fitting shoes. Therefore, I knew you either did not come often to court, or you were pretending to be somebody you weren't."

"I see," said Danielle, quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Henry.

"Danielle had to tell you herself," reasoned Leonardo. "She had her reasons, as everyone at court that day saw, and it was up to her to reveal them to you."

"Thank you, Leonardo," said Danielle, moving to embrace the old man.

As Leonardo put his arms around her, Danielle braced herself to avoid showing any signs of pain. Henry was still wishing she'd let him take the blame, as he felt that if he'd gotten her home sooner, she wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Danielle had already been forced to remind him though, that this wasn't her first time being punished by the Baroness. The resulting look of anguish in Henry's eyes was something Danielle hoped never to see again.

"Would you…I was wondering…," Danielle started. "Would you help me prepare for the ball tonight?"

Glancing slightly at Henry, Leonardo regarded Danielle. "I'd be honored," he said, offering her a stately bow, before moving away to give the couple privacy to say goodbye for the afternoon.

"I love you," Danielle whispered, leaning up to plant her lips on Henry's.

"As I love you, my darling," Henry replied, smiling into the kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," said Danielle, reluctantly pulling away.

Accompanied by Leonardo, she turned once more to wave at Henry, before she was swept away to simultaneously plan for the ball that night _**and**_ the wedding, which would be in one month.

Henry went to retrieve his copy of Utopia before going to read in the stables. Something about the horses soothed him. He loved to watch them nuzzle each other, or shuffle around in their stalls looking for stray pieces of food, or simply huff out of their noses.

Then, before either knew it, the time had come for them to make their grand entrance at the ball.

Danielle was nervous. She knew that the Baroness and Marguerite would be in the audience and she feared their reactions.

Henry was surprisingly calm. He'd never been more sure of what he was about to do, which was to announce his engagement to Danielle, the love of his life.

_Breathe, just breathe,_ thought Danielle, closing her eyes tightly to avoid alerting Henry to her internal panic.

She felt her hand receive a gentle squeeze and opened her eyes to look up to into Henry's caring face.

"Everything will be fine, Danielle. We love each other and no one can object to marrying for love. As for the Baroness and Marguerite, if they make any threats to you, my parents and I will be there to protect you."

"Thank you, Henry," Danielle replied, returning the hand-squeeze and leaning up to press a light kiss on Henry's cheek.

The trumpets blared and they turned their attention to King Francis, who was clearing his throat to begin his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Henry, to Danielle De Barbarac."

There was a round of applause and then Henry and Danielle revealed themselves, for they were required to dance the first dance together.

As Henry placed his hand on Danielle's waist, he felt her shiver, in pleasure, not fear. He smirked knowingly at her and then they were off. They danced divinely, Danielle especially, for never having had lessons till that afternoon.

At the end, Henry bowed and Danielle curtsied.

As they rose, there was a commotion and suddenly the Baroness appeared, pulling Marguerite by her wrist. The Baroness went for Danielle, raising her hands to strike where the lash already had.

In one swift motion, Henry lifted Danielle, as though they were still dancing, and spun so he was between her and the Baroness.

"She has deceived you, my lord," said Rodmilla, halting her attack and curtsying as she spoke. "She is but a servant in my house. Release her to me and I will be sure to punish her for the lies she has told."

"You are mistaken, Baroness," he said, spitting out her title as though he were repulsed, "if you think I would release the woman I love into your keeping. I've seen the way you treat her, I've seen the whip marks. Do you believe that anything could tempt me to let Danielle go with you? She has told me the truth, how you denied her right to her father's land, which would have made her a noblewoman and earned her a place in court. It is you who are to be punished, for not only have you wronged Danielle, but you wronged my mother as well. Did you not tell her, only this afternoon, that Danielle, the Comtesse de Lancret, was engaged and sailing to Belgium? You are the liar, not Danielle!"

At the Baroness's disturbance, King Francis and Queen Marie had moved forward to support their son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Leonardo, too, made an appearance, moving to Danielle's side, as Henry was still positioned strategically in front of her to prevent the Baroness or Marguerite from getting any closer. The other courtiers could only watch in stunned silence as the Baroness was denounced.

Rodmilla was trapped and she knew it. She sank into her lowest curtsy. "Your Majesties," she said, acknowledging the king and queen.

"Danielle," said Francis, "I think that you should be the one to decide the fate of the Baroness and her daughters, for they have wronged you the most."

Danielle stepped forward on shaky legs, moving to stand beside Henry.

"Jacqueline, you tended to my back this morning, after I had been whipped. I bear you no ill will, for you have always treated me fairly and been as kind to me as was possible."

Jacqueline smiled and moved to embrace her stepsister. Henry, looking on, smiled at the two.

Danielle then turned her attention to the Baroness, still kneeling, and Marguerite, also kneeling.

"I will never think of you again, for with Henry, I have found peace of mind, as well as true love. You two, however, will think of me quite often, I am sure, for I feel that your place is where mine was—as servants, in the palace. That way, you will understand what you put me through for ten years as well as witness my happiness with my new family."

Once finished, Danielle moved away, indicating that the king and queen were free to 'deal' with them.

"Take them away," ordered King Francis.

As Danielle watched her stepmother and stepsister be led away, she leaned on Henry for support, having found the strength in her legs to have deserted her. However, it wasn't long before she turned to Jacqueline, who had just lost her mother and sister.

"I'm sorry, Jacqueline," said Danielle, hugging her again.

"Nonsense, Danielle. I have no loyalties to them. They hurt you time and time again, and were always insulting me. I'm glad that they're gone."

"Jacqueline, I will be living in the palace, with Henry. I was wondering, if it's pleasing to you, would you stay with the manor?"

"Oh, Danielle. I'd be honored. I know how important your father's lands are to you."

"They're yours now," said Danielle. "As long as I can visit," she added with a smile.

"Of course. Thank you!"

The stepsisters embraced.

Henry rejoined them, "But for now, Jacqueline, would you honor Danielle and I with your presence here at the palace?"

"Your Highness," said Jacqueline, sinking into her lowest curtsy. "I'd be delighted."

She rose, smiling at Henry, before seeing someone over his shoulder, Captain Laurent. She blushed as their eyes met. Danielle was not oblivious and smiled to herself, already planning how to set the two up.

"Would you like me to stay with you, Danielle?" asked Jacqueline.

"No, go enjoy the ball," said Danielle, giving Jacqueline a slight push in Laurent's direction.

Henry and Danielle watched Laurent approach Jacqueline, bowing and requesting the next dance.

"Would you care to dance, my dear?" asked Henry.

Danielle turned her pleading eyes towards him. "Henry, I know we're supposed to stay for the entire ball, but I'm tired. The confrontation with the Baroness and Marguerite left me more drained than I thought."

Henry smiled understandingly. "I'll give our excuses to Mother and Father. Then I'll see you back to your room."

Danielle nodded, watching him converse quietly with his parents.

_They're mine now, too,_ she thought to herself.

"Ready, Princess?" asked Henry who had stealthily crept up behind her.

She jumped, slightly startled, before turning to smile at her impetuous fiancé.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sire," she replied teasingly.

Offering Danielle his arm, which she accepted, they set off for their rooms.

The walk was mostly silent, broken only to exchange pleasantries and smoldering looks.

Danielle, despite having a lot on her mind, was at peace, thanks to the man at her side.

Henry watched Danielle as they walked, marveling in her natural beauty that Leonardo's magic had only accentuated.

They arrived at the door to Danielle's room.

"This is where I leave you," said Henry, regretfully.

"Sleep well, my handsome prince," said Danielle, leaning up to give Henry a good-night kiss that left them both speechless.

"Good night," he whispered.

They broke apart, Henry opening the door to his room, Danielle remaining in the doorway to hers.

They waved at each other, smiling shyly, before entering and closing their respective doors.

They would sleep well that night, each dreaming about their happily-ever-after future.

**I have no idea what would occur during their wedding, and if I were attempt to describe it, I would wish to do it justice. At this time, I don't feel that I could, so this is the end, for now. If I become inspired, I may write more at a later date. Thank you for reading. And to those who left a review, your kind words have meant the world to me. **


End file.
